memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Typhuss James Halliwell (Earth-X)
For his Earth One equivalent, see Typhuss James Halliwell. Typhuss James Halliwell was a male Human who was a general of the New Reich from Earth-X, operating under the codename Dark Red Arrow. Biography Early life Typhuss was born in the Reich and began his training when he was a child. He became friends with Oliver and together moved to become military leaders of the New Reich. Attack on Earth-1 Oliver found and attacked a rebel outpost and after killing James Olsen, found that they had been working on a dimensional transporter. He seized it for the Reich and demanded for their scientists to get it working immediately so as to travel to Earth One. Oliver, Kara, Typhuss, Tommy and several Nazi soldiers attacked the wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West, in order to capture the visiting Supergirl, an alternative version of Kara. Oliver proved to be a match for his Earth-1 counterpart, having him at his mercy, but when his wife was wounded in the battle he goes to her and calls a retreat. Unfortunately Tommy is left behind as he had been knocked out by Sara Lance and Alex Danvers. Oliver, Typhuss and Kara were then confronted by Eobard who chastises them for attacking early and causing them to lose Prometheus. Kara quickly moved in and was able to calm both men down before telling them that they should save it for the heroes. Later on, Oliver received a signal that told him that Tommy was dead and was saddened by this. He told Kara that he had died for her and they would make his sacrifice worth it but Eobard insults Tommy by saying that he always seemed a little soft. This leads to Oliver to begin to get angry with the speedster and even move to grab him. Eobard threatens to vibrate through him, but his hand is grabbed by Kara and the three simmer down again. Oliver orders Eobard to find the Prism, while his wife consoles him for the loss of his best friend. Eobard finds the Prism and after attacking the facility and stealing it, the trio await the arrival of Green Arrow, Red Arrow, The Flash and Supergirl. They then reveal their identities and both he and his counterpart verbally admit their disgust of seeing each other opposite of their own natures. Oliver and Kara's marriage to each other is also revealed to the mild disgust of Supergirl. A brief fight occurs in which Kara is wounded by a Kryptonite arrow. Oliver goes to her and tells Kara to use her heat vision on a building to create a distraction allowing the trio to escape. Realizing that Kara's blood will lead an attack to them, Oliver decides to take advantage and makes his way to S.T.A.R. Labs, where he confronts Harry Wells, who is able to hit the alarm but is promptly knocked out. He then faced off with Mick Rory and beat him with ease before he was then attacked from behind by Killer Frost, but he was prepared and had a way to counter her attack. Oliver is then attacked by his Earth One counterpart's team of Mister Terrific, Wild Dog and Black Canary, but he defeats them. Oliver has his soldiers put the heroes into the pipeline as he returns to his wife. Oliver sees that his wife and Thawne had defeated the Earth One heroes and taken them prisoner. Oliver goes and catches his wife when she collapses and she tells him that the pain is getting worse. Oliver then consoles her and encourages her to stand up and bare the pain as they were now closer to their goal with Supergirl's capture. Oliver announces that S.T.A.R. Labs was secure and Barry told him that he better not have hurt his friends. Oliver told him that he did hurt them and enjoyed it but insured his counterpart that they were still alive, for the moment. When they were asked what they wanted, they revealed that they wanted Supergirl's heart to replace his wife's dying one. His doppelganger promised that he would kill him but Oliver told him that he wouldn't because he was too weak. Typhuss's doppelganger told him that he would kill him. Typhuss told his Earth One counterpart that "your weak, pathetic, is everyone on your planet weak. You think you can beat the New Reich and me, you will never beat me, never. You will die here and so will your friends. You have failed, Red Arrow." Oliver then had Metallo knock them all out so they, save Supergirl, would be taken to Earth-X. Oliver gave orders to have his doppelganger and the rest of the heroes executed while he took Kara, Supergirl and his men to S.T.A.R. Labs. When Supergirl had been rendered powerless after enough red sunlight, Oliver told his wife that when she awoke she would be stronger than ever. However, before the procedure could begin, the power in the labs went down. Then Supergirl had gone missing from the operating room. Oliver had his men go to find the intruders and eventually they had captured Iris West and Felicity Smoak. He told Thawne to get the power restored but the system had been encrypted by Felicity and he ordered for her to turn the power back on. She refused and Thawne was prepared to kill her but Supergirl arrived and told Felicity to do it as she wouldn't have her die for her. When the power came back, he had the two locked away as well before taking Supergirl back to the operating room. Just as the surgery resumed, with Iris and Felicity as witnesses, Eobard suddenly found himself unable to make an incision. They soon discovered that the Atom was holding back Eobard's knife at small size before growing to normal size and knocking out Oliver and Eobard with his light blasts. By the time Oliver regained consciousness, his prisoners had escaped. Reviving his wife, Oliver promised that Supergirl would not leave S.T.A.R. Labs alive. Oliver soon found Atom, Felicity and Supergirl in the breach chamber, disabling Atom with a hacking arrow and demanded Supergirl be released to him. Felicity dared him to kill her and promised that her friends will keep fighting until they defeat him. Oliver complimented her epitaph but before he could notch an arrow, Green Arrow appeared, holding Kara hostage, threatening to kill her. His doppelganger tried to reason with him, insisting that S.T.A.R. Labs could find a way to help Overgirl without killing Supergirl, but his wife yelled at him to kill Felicity, suddenly, Eobard ran through and brought both Dark Arrow, Dark Red Arrow and Overgirl back to the Wellenreiter. Oliver soon joined his wife in the infirmary, where the Wellenreiter's A.I. stated that she had an hour at most. Nonetheless, Oliver vowed to save her. He contacted the Waverider, offering a truce, stating he'd withdraw his forces back to Earth-X peacefully in exchange for Supergirl's surrender. Green Arrow defiantly refused, declaring another difference between them: he doesn't abandon his friends. Death With his doppelgänger declaring war on him, Oliver ordered his forces to attack Central City en mass, with the combined forces of Team Arrow, Team Flash, the Legends and the Ray. Typhuss fought one-on-one with the Red Arrow, neither able to gain an advantage over the other. As his forces were decimated and the Wellenreiter destroyed, Typhuss then became distracted as Overgirl went supernova and died in an explosion of light above the Earth's atmosphere. Dropping to his knees and crying out at his helplessness to save his ally, Typhuss vowed to kill Red Arrow but as he turned to face his doppelganger, he was shot with an arrow in his chest, killing him. Legacy Fall of the Reich After Typhuss, Kara, Oliver, Tommy, and Metallo's deaths and Eobard's desertion, the New Reich completely fell thanks to the Freedom Fighters, ending the Nazis' tyrannical rule of Earth-X. Siren X's revenge After the fall of the New Reich, Laurel took up Dark Arrow's torch, vowing to avenge Oliver and kill everyone responsible for her allies' deaths. When Laurel chased Leo Snart from Earth-X to Earth-1, she fought against Team Flash and attempted to destroy the Central City SCIS Department in retribution for the destruction of the New Reich. Laurel was eventually defeated by the Flash and incarcerated on Earth-X, fully overthrowing the totalitarian regime of the New Reich. Black Siren's revenge Personality A sadistic and cold-blooded fascist, Typhuss is shown to be loyal to the Nazis through and through, deriding his counterpart and his friends for adhering to concepts of heroism and trying to fight for the innocent, instead believing in oppression and tyranny. He seems to be aware of the fact that he is evil but does not care, considering Nazism to be a valid way of being and in fact superior to the life of a superhero. Typically stoic and ruthless (even to the point of bluntly admitting to his Earth One counterpart that he hurt his friends and enjoyed it), Typhuss seems to care about no one but himself. Typhuss is bereft of empathy, compassion, or honor, and is seen by his Earth One counterpart as so repulsive that the latter outright tells him that he will kill him (and ultimately did). Typhuss is also somewhat of a hypocrite as it should also be noted that despite mocking Red Arrow's humanity he like his Earth One counterpart was friends with his Earth's Oliver. Despite his heartless exterior he seemed to have more in common with Red Arrow then he may care to admit. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Like his Earth One counterpart, Typhuss was in top physical condition. During his fight with his Earth One counterpart he easily deflected an arrow shot at him and parried his strikes, pushing him aside in the end. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant:' Typhuss was an incredibly skilled close-range combatant, capable of fighting equally against the likes of his Earth One counterpart and even gaining the upper hand in their first confrontation, was able to fight and defeat Red Arrow with little struggle. *'Master archer:' Typhuss was a highly skilled archer able to hit his targets from incredible distances. *'High-level intellect/Master tactician/Leader': Typhuss was shown to be skilled and cunning strategist and tactician, who could effectively command his troops. *'Intimidation:' Typhuss is able to get all of his soldiers to be speechless, attentive and obedient with just a stare in their direction. Just by raising his voice, he had Quentin Lance of Earth-X apologetic within moments. Equipment *'Dark Red Arrow suit:' Typhuss wore a protective suit while operating under his alias Dark Red Arrow. *'Oneida Kestrel compound bow:' This bow serves as Typhuss's signature weapon, Typhuss also used it as an improvised quarterstaff. (coincidentally his Earth One counterpart used to use this type of bow for his second, third, and fourth bows until switching to a new red Hoyt Formula Faktor HP recurve bow with black limbs). *'Trick arrows:' Typhuss carries a wide assortment of different types of trick arrows with varying effects. *'Retractable mask': Typhuss wears an electronic, protective, intimidating, head mask to cover his identity, unlike his Earth One counterpart who wears a mask to cover his identity. It also has a voice changer to disguise his voice. Appearances ''Supergirl'' Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1" ''Arrow'' Season 6 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2" ''The Flash'' Season 4 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 3" ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4" Category:Humans Category:Halliwell family Category:Breachers Category:People from Earth-X Category:Members of Schutzstaffel Category:Typhuss James Halliwell Category:Alternate realities Category:Doppelgängers